Equestria Girls: Warmest Wishes
by C-HounDog
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle decided to travel back to CHS in Christmas, to learn about the differences from Hearth's Warming as Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready for The Winter Snowball, until sightings of a mysterious phantom from Ponyville are appearing in Canterlot High and the students has started to be mean-spirited! Can they save Christmas and Hearth's warming?


**_Coming Soon... his Christmas will be a Pony kind of Christmas in..._**

 ** _(Hopefully)_**

 ** _Equestria Girls: Warmest Wishes_**

 **As Hearth's Warming is drawing near for ponies of Equestria, until Princess Twilight Sparkle started reading about a new holiday called "Christmas" from one of the pages of Sunset Shimmer's journal. Princess Twilight Sparkle decided to travel back to Canterlot High School for around the few days before Christmas, to learn about the differences of these two holidays. Just in time as Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready for Christmas Festival, The Winter Snowball! However, on the day before Christmas, when sightings of a** **mysterious** **Phantom from Ponyville are now appearing in Canterlot High; the students of CHS has started to become mean-spirited! Can the Rainbooms solve this cold-hearted mystery or will Christmas and Hearth's warming be ruined by... The Phantom of Snowfall Frost!?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- _Good Tidings We Bring_**

 **Chapter 2- _In A New Old Fashioned Way_**

 **Chapter 3- _Jingle Around The Clock_**

 **Chapter 4- _Tis The Season_**

 **Chapter 5- _You'll Go Down In History_**

 **Chapter 6- _Strings Of Street Lights_**

 **Chapter 7- _Candy Canes And Silver Lanes Aglow_**

 **Chapter 8- _Snow Is Glistening_**

 **Chapter 9- _Over The Fields We Go_**

 **Chapter 10- _Dashing Though The Snow_**

 **Chapter 11- _Jingle All The Way_**

 **Chapter 12- _Be Good For Goodness Sake!_**

 **Chapter 13- _Dressed In Holiday Style_**

 **Chapter 14- _Everyone's Dancing Merrily_**

 **Chapter 15- _All Is Calm, All is Bright_**

 **Chapter 16- _Over The Hills Of Snow_**

 **Chapter 17- _The Weather Outside Is Frightful_**

 **Chapter 18- _Hearts Will Be Glowing_**

 **Chapter 19- _Do You See What I See?_**

 **Chapter 20- _A Jolly Happy Soul_**

 **Chapter 21- _Roasting On An Open Fire_**

 **Chapter 22- _And A Happy New Year_**

* * *

 ** _Soundtrack_**

 **1\. The Heart Carol** \- Choir of ponies

 **2.** **We Wish You A Merry Christmas** \- Twilight Sparkle

 **3.** **Deck The Hall** \- Rarity

 **4.** **Twelve Days of Christmas** \- Pinkie Pie

 **5.** **Jolly Ol Saint Nick** \- Spike

 **6.** **Silent Night** \- Fluttershy

 **7\. Winds Of Winter -** Snowfall Frost

 **8.** **Jingle Bells** \- Rainbow Dash

 **9.** **Last Year I Got Coal For Christmas** \- Pop Fly

 **10.** **Days Gone By (Auld Lang Syne)** \- Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith

 **11.** **O Christmas Tree** \- Nightshade Slumber

 **12.** **That's What I love About Christmas** \- Sunset Shimmer

 **13.** **It's a Pony Kind of Christmas** \- Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie

 **14.** **The More You Give (The More You'll Have)** \- Michael Bublé

 **15\. Underneath The Mistletoe** \- Sia

* * *

 _ **Updating soon... (Hopefully)**_

 ** _Chapter 1_**  
 _Good Tidings To You_

 _As dawn shines on us every morn, The fire of friendship is reborn, And all the friendships we have made, We cherish in every way._

 _Loyalty binds us and makes us strong, Honesty shows that we belong, And kindness shared will unite us through each day._

 _The fire of friendship lives in our hearts As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few, Laughter and singing will see us... ...through, Will see us through._

 _We are a circle of pony friends, A circle of friends we'll be to the very end._

 _Though the winter brings all its cold and storm, The glow in our hearts keeps us warm, The friends we now call our family, Will always see us through._

 _Loyalty binds us and makes us strong, Honesty shows that we belong, And kindness shared will unite us through each day._

 _The fire of friendship lives in our hearts, As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart, Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few, Laughter and singing will see us... ...through, Will see us through._

 _We are a circle of pony friends, A circle of friends we'll be to the very end_


End file.
